Episode Fifty Holiday
This is the sixth episode of season five and the fiftieth overall in the series. It marks the last crossover between the Runaways, until the movie. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Nine Next Episode: Episode Fifty One Plot 10 years ago, on Christmas Eve, two young rebel girls, Nicco and Gertrude, only 13 at the time, go to the cemetery, Nicco tells Gertrude of a legend, that if you summon the pagan god Hold Nickar from it's sleep, then you will be rewarded. (when the legend is, if you summon Hold Nickar, it will appear only after the Pagan charm of Winter Solstice is broken), they do the spell but don't break the charm. And they are sad it didn't not work. The same charm appears a box of junk Nicco is giving away, it looks christmassy, Carolina and Tandy see it and grab it, but Tandy trips and it smashes, a red and green gas come out and floats away, the three girls see and look at each other. Torus and Teddy lay in bed together, sweaty, Torus asks Teddy what he thinks of leaving Earth, With the other Skrulls, and starting a new Empire, a better one. Teddy admits he has thought about it, but without Micah it seems not right. Billy tells Zak he loves that he stayed by he has a planet to run, Zak states he needs a vacation, and Leiv will call him if she needs him, he loves spending time with Billy, even if he is clearly still hungup on Teddy, Billy tells Zak he is sorry, he might be a rebound, Zak kisses him as says its ok. Cassandra, Shilo, Kate, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg all hangout at Lang Industries, and share a glass of wine to celebrate Cassandra and Shilo's business merger. Shilo says they will take their companies to new heights. Just then Kate falls over with a power vision, she sees dead bodies all over America, in every state, and city, on Christmas tons of people will die, and it is Christmas eve. That Night, a heavy snowfall hits, and turns into a blizzard. Billy, Zak, Teddy and Torus are at the mansion, snowed in, and watching the news that states the blizzard stretches over all of North America in a freak weather accident. Teddy gets off the phone with Kate and states they don't know what is going on yet, Billy says he knows it some sort of magic. Kate gets off the phone and joins, Shilo, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg, as they watch the News. Suddenly, they turn to a channel and Kate spots Carolina on the tv. They watch as she says “We unleashed a demon, and we are sorry, it was an accident, its name is Hold Nickar, the demon Santa Claus, and he is causing a storm so big that people need to stay indoors or they could freeze to death. Billy, Teddy, Torus and Zak watch the same channel from the mansion and Carolina says “If The Young Avengers are watching, We need your help” Billy stands up, and Teleports himself and Teddy to Lang Industries, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg stand up and they all disappear, leaving Shilo standing there. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg appear at the mansion to see Victor, Ethan, Austin and Old Lace. Billy unfreezes them, and telepathically talks to Old Lace, to tells him where Chase is. Billy teleports them all away. The mansion is attacked by snowmen, Torus and Zak fight them off, but a snowman is able to over power Torus and stabs him with a huge sharp pipe. Zak yells and grabs a machine gun and shoots the remaining snowmen, he grabs Torus, throws him over his shoulder, and leaves. Lang Industries is also attacked but Shilo uses a rocket launcher to keep the snowmen off the building. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu, Z'Reg, Victor, Ethan, Austin and Old Lace appear in the building and see Carolina, Nicco and Chase. Old Lace hugs Chase, but Nicco stresses their friends outside in battle and they all go outside to fight. Billy electrocutes many snowmen, Teddy smashes a bunch, Cassandra grows big a stomps on some, Elijah and Kate use guns and arrows to kill some, Tsu pinches some out, Victor uses his guns to shoot some down, Ethan also punches snowmen out, while Old Lace jumps on some and Austin shoots comets at some, melting them. Just then Hold Nickar shows up, he yells but Billy uses electrical attack to pull it into the sky and fry it in mid air, Billy floats beside Hold Nickar and tells him demons no longer have rule in this world. Then he dissolves. The fight ends and the snow stops. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu and Z'Reg return to the mansion and find Torus with Zak, dying in the basement. Teddy rushes to his side as everyone watches and he dies in Teddy's arms. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley America Chavez Z'Reg Josh Foley Zak-Dell Torus Storm Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Chase Stein Old Lace Victor Mancha Ethan Edwards Klara Prast Kevin Cole Tandy Bowen Hold Nickar Category:Season Five Category:Episodes